Question: Subtract.
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}4 - 3.54\\\\ &=4.00 - 3.54\\\\ &=400\text{ hundredths} - 354\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=46\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=0.46 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${4}$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ $3$ $.$ ${5}$ $4$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $\overset{3}{\cancel{4}}$ $.$ $\overset{9}{\cancel{0}}$ $\overset{10}{\cancel{0}}$ $-$ $3$ $.$ ${5}$ $4$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $0$ $.$ $4$ $6$ $0.46 = 4- 3.54$